


Star-crossed hearts

by Pachipower



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its literally just them being cute, its my fic i get to choose what parts of canon i use, post game and post future connected but no fc spoilers, they are soft and also engaged, this ship owns my uwus btw have some nice soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachipower/pseuds/Pachipower
Summary: Shulk and Melia share a quiet moment together.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Shulk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Star-crossed hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Arc, Alvis this is for you  
> I wrote this in like 3 hours because the brain rot is so severe I love this pairing  
> my mom kicked me out of my room whilst i wrote this because I was making aww noises  
> Please enjoy because I had fun writing it

Melia activated the teleporter hub and waited for Shulk to step in, motioning to him to join her.

They left the city gates, and Melia led Shulk to their destination by hand. He seemed to be spacing out a little, so she gripped his hand tighter. “Are you alright, Shulk?” Melia asked, a look of concern on her face as she turned to face her boyfriend.

“Yeah, Angel, but I think it’ll take me a while to get used to all those stuffy meetings. It’s nice to get out, though, especially with you.” He smiled at her, a sunbeam across the dark skies. “You don’t have to worry about me, I’ve been through way worse.”

“Just because you’ve been through worse doesn’t mean I shouldn’t worry about you.” Melia reached up on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He leaned into it and started showering her face and neck in a series of light kisses. “St-stop that!” Melia said, lightly pushing him away. She could feel her face heating up and hoped it didn’t show.

“I can’t. It’s not my fault you’re so cute, Melia.”

She let out a soft huff. “Just follow me, Shulk. I promise it’ll be worth it.” 

Eventually, they reached their destination. Even in the new world, many of Eryth Sea’s floating islands remained suspended, and atop the sea of clouds, they looked even more beautiful. The sky was covered with a speckling of stars, a beautiful deep violet that seemed clearer than it did in the old world. Shulk laid down in the grass, and Melia lay next to him, resting her head on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair, and she purred in contentment.

Shulk was the first one to break the silence. “This is nice, Melia. Really nice. I- I like it a lot.” He lamented that from their position, he couldn’t kiss her forehead without it being uncomfortable for her, but being able to play with her hair was more than enough, especially when she melted into his touch.

“I knew you would. Honestly, I was really happy when I found this place and no one had seen it yet. We’re the only ones who have ever been up here.” She went back to stargazing and trying to focus on something other than the sensation of Shulk’s hands toying with her hair and wings. They both fell back into a comfortable silence, the two of them enjoying their time alone together.

Melia shifted on top of Shulk so that they were face to face.“T-the stars sure are beautiful tonight,” Melia began, She didn’t know why she felt nervous. She’s with Shulk, the man she’s engaged to, The man who’s been with her every step of her journey outside Alcamoth, who’s seen her in her darkest, rawest moments, and supported her through all of them. And yet, she feels her face flush when he responds.

“You know what else is beautiful, Angel?” He’s smiling, so light and easy that she can feel her worries melt away, and she grins back at him.

“You,” they both answer at the same time. Melia laughs, and so does Shulk, and it’s just them smiling at each other in their own little world, with all the time they could ever want for quiet, peaceful moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I also draw/talk about shulkelia a lot so if you want that nice content please consider following me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/Pachipower417   
> also idk what's up with the title sorry my brain was not working and I just wanted to get this food out to you guys  
> comments are always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
